


The Sacred Band of Thebes

by grettama



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Past Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: “Bro, I want to form a metal band.” And that's how it all starts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this idea in July with [naerossi](https://twitter.com/naerossi), but I sure took my time to write it all down orz
> 
> Actually this all started with a big what if: WHAT IF Kuroo and Himuro were a couple? With similar first names, similar personalities, similar hairstyle (with bangs covered one eye), they would be interesting. And also, we kind of elaborate on that, and the idea was stuck when we reached the thought of how cute Murasakibara and Kenma couple would be (it all can be read [here](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/147169953634/murasakibara-atsushi-x-kenma-kozume))
> 
> Unbetaed.

“Bro, I want to form a metal band.”

Kuroo looked up from his phone—he was currently texting his three months boyfriend. Don’t ask, he didn’t even believe he could be in relationship for more than two weeks either. It was the first—to his best bro. His cheshire cat grin faded as he landed his eyes on Bokuto’s gold, determined eyes.

Kuroo didn’t even bother to ask Bokuto to repeat what he was saying. He had known Bokuto since high school, and Kuroo recognized that look. Nothing could stop him anymore. And as his best bro, Kuroo would do anything to help Bokuto.

He nodded. “Okay. Let me see what I can do about it,” he said, gave a reassuring smile to Bokuto, made the guy beamed and hugged him tightly. “I know you are the best bro ever!” he cried in joy. Kuroo laughed, hugged Bokuto back, as he started the gears inside his head. This could be fun.

* * *

But even after the afternoon class ended, Kuroo couldn’t come up with anything. The problem wasn’t on their music skills. Bokuto could sing. Kuroo could play the bass and guitar. But they couldn’t form a band with just the two of them. Okay, technically they could, but Kuroo was sure that it wasn’t what inside Bokuto’s mind when he proposed the idea to Kuroo. And he didn’t want to disappoint his best friend. Now, where to find a bunch of crazy people who was willing to go on board with this spontaneous idea?

“Hey.”

That voice startled Kuroo from his train of thoughts. He smiled even before he turned around to face the person because he already recognized the voice.

“Hey, Tatsu,” he greeted back, automatically slipping his arm on his boyfriend’s waist.

Yup. Himuro Tatsuya was the said boyfriend, who was already dating him for three months. Himuro just chuckled, pecked Kuroo’s cheek lightly. “What’s bothering you? I’ve never seen you frowning so deep since the last time you were trying to ask me out.”

Kuroo laughed at those words. “That’s not true,” he said, tried to defend himself, despite the fact that it was very true. Kuroo met Himuro on their sophomore year, which is a year ago. They took the same major, sat next to each other, and they found that they clicked—you know, shared the same opinions on life and such. It took Kuroo five months to finally grew a pair and asked Himuro out. Don’t blame Kuroo on that, Himuro was similar to himself—hard to read despite the blatant flirts and provocations—but thank God, Himuro was actually interested in him too.

So, long story short, they were going out, and the last three months was the best time in his life. Himuro was perfect, and Kuroo didn’t only talk about physical appearance. He had the most beautiful mind too. Himuro could follow his train of thoughts easily, helped him shorted out his mind most of the times, and also a nice person to share everything with.

“So, what’s on your mind, Tetsu?” Himuro called out to him again, and Kuroo looked at his boyfriend, suddenly enlightened. Right. Himuro might have the solution. He stopped walking, made Himuro stopped too.

“Bokuto wants to form a metal band,” he said, caressed Himuro’s long bangs. The gesture revealed Himuro’s left eye for a split second before the bangs fell back down, covered half of his face again. They often laughed at their similar taste in hair style, but both had no intention to change it anytime soon.

Himuro nodded, understood. “And you don’t know who to recruit,” Himuro finished his sentence, and Kuroo grinned.

“I can fill in,” Himuro said, reached Kuroo’s hand to intertwine their fingers together. “I can play guitar and composing a little.”

Those statements made Kuroo blinked in surprise. He wasn’t sure which statement he wanted to comment first. Himuro was willing to fill in? And he didn’t know the fact that his beautiful boyfriend could play guitar?

Himuro laughed at Kuroo’s baffled expression. “And I might have some other candidates,” he continued, before dragging Kuroo away from the corridor. “Come on.”

Kuroo didn’t say much, just followed Himuro dutifully outside their building. They still didn’t talk until they reached the dorm area, and Himuro dragged him upstairs. Kuroo was wondering where Himuro would take him because it wasn’t their floor. When Kuroo was about to asked, Himuro stopped them both in front of a door. He winked to Kuroo before turned the knob and let themself in.

Kuroo was about to protest, that it was inappropriate to enter someone’s room without knocking, when he saw two people cuddled together on the nearest sofa. He recognized them, one of them was his childhood friend, Kozume Kenma, he still had the same weird blond hair with black root growing from the top, though it was a bit longer from high school. Kenma didn’t look up to them from his DS, he laid down comfortably on top of his gigantic boyfriend, Murasakibara Atsushi. The purple haired guy looked at them lazily, munching on his snacks as usual.

“Murochin, Kurochin,” he greeted, tightening his hold on Kenma. Kenma looked extremely small in that position but Kuroo was sure he enjoyed it.

Kenma and Murasakibara had been together even longer than Kuroo and Himuro. Based on what he heard, they met at campus’ cafeteria when Murasakibara was just a freshman and Kenma a sophomore. They were alone without the usual supervision from Himuro and Kuroo, and Kenma was too focused on his game and he bumped into Murasakibara. Kuroo didn’t exactly know how either, but Murasakibara found that Kenma’s pudding head was very attractive because it reminded him of the sweets he liked, and in a two weeks prior, Murasakibara asked him out and Kenma agreed. Kuroo just hoped that during the sex, Murasakibara didn’t do much of missionary position and let Kenma rode him instead, since he was worried Kenma would be crushed under Murasakibara’s gigantic body. Himuro often reminded him that it wasn’t his concern. Murasakibara and Kenma had been together for eight months and Kenma was still intact, so Himuro assured him that they were doing just fine.

Kuroo looked at Himuro with a confused look, but his boyfriend only gave him _that_ smile. And Kuroo understood.

“Kenma,” Kuroo started, approached Kenma by kneeling in front of the sofa, closed enough so Kenma could sense him, but not very close because Murasakibara was already glaring at him as a warning. Murasakibara was one hell of an overprotective boyfriend. But thank God Kuroo was Kenma’s childhood friend so Murasakibara let him loose. If other people tried to approach Kenma this close, Murasakibara would definitely crush them to death.

Kenma didn’t respond to Kuroo, but he knew the blond was listening, so Kuroo continued, “Bokuto, Himuro and I… we want to form a metal band. And I know you’re a good keyboardist, Kenma. You took all of those lesson back then in elementary school.”

“Don’t count me in,” Kenma answered, cold and simple.

But Kuroo didn’t give up. He grinned, continued casually, “You know, Kenma. As a band, we would visit a lot of place for practices and gigs and even tours if we were popular enough. And you know what it means?”

It worked. Kenma actually looked up to Kuroo from his game.

“It means a lot of pokemon you can catch,” Kuroo said, “But don’t worry. You just need to be our keyboardist. Not so many physical activities. It won’t be as hard as volleyball,” he finished, still grinning and waiting for Kenma’s respond. But he was sure that Kenma was definitely interested.

“Okay,” Kenma said in the end. Kuroo mouthed, “Yes!” and turned to Himuro who was smiling sweetly to Murasakibara.

“How about you, Atsushi?” he asked, with the sweet tone that made Kuroo shivered. “Nah,” Murasakibara shook his head, playing with Kenma’s hair.

“You can spend more time with Kenma and I will provide you with a lot of your favorite snacks,” Himuro added. Murasakibara seemed like he was considering his options, and after few minutes, he nodded. “Okay. Snacks and Kenma.”

Himuro’s smile widened. “Thank you, Atsushi.” He then gestured Kuroo to get up so they could take their leave. Once they were outside Murasakibara’s room, Kuroo nudged Himuro. “Murasakibara can play any instruments?”

Himuro nodded. “He is a powerful drummer. But he was more interested in basketball at that time.”

Kuroo whistled, satisfied. Himuro interlocked their fingers as they walked away from Murasakibara’s room, and said, “You better tell Keiji. We need him to keep Koutarou in check and he will be an amazing manager.”

Kuroo agreed immediately. He could handle Bokuto, but Akaashi as his boyfriend could handle him better. He quickly pulled out his phone to text Akaashi about the whole thing, and also arranged their first meeting.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until the fifth meeting after a month when they finally had a name for their little band.

 “You know, guys,” Bokuto opened up the topic. They just finished practice their third cover songs. Kuroo didn’t expect them to be this good, but _seriously_ , they were pretty good. Bokuto had a strong vocal. He wasn’t kidding when he wanted to make a metal band. Bokuto maybe needed a way to channel his loud voice into screams and growls, and he came up with the band idea. Himuro was also unbelievable. His pretty fingers knew his way with his electric guitar, it always made Kuroo a bit jealous with the guitar. Kuroo already knew Kenma’s abilities, but what surprised him was, it wasn’t as rusty as Kuroo thought at first. And on top of that, Murasakibara. Kuroo didn’t even know what to say about the big guy. He was very lazy—even lazier than Kenma, and that was a lot coming from him—but, God, he knew how to hit his drum. With the right bribery from Himuro, he could do an amazing play. As the result, they had finished three Oldcodex songs in a month.

“I’ve been thinking,” Bokuto said again, forced Kuroo back to the present. _Bokuto had been thinking_. He frowned, exchanged look with Akaashi. But the pretty boy didn’t bat an eye, so maybe this time, Bokuto’s idea wasn’t as dangerous as usual. “That we should have a name!” Bokuto shouted excitedly.

Kuroo chuckled. “What’s your idea, Bo?”

Kuroo’s question made Bokuto giggled. “Okay, okay. I’ve been doing some research. Keiji helped a lot of course, but I think we should call ourself The Sacred Band of Thebes.” Bokuto said the band name in a low growl for dramatic effect, even made Kuroo impressed.

“That’s very cool,” Himuro commented. “What does it mean?” And that was why Kuroo loved his boyfriend so much. He could understand Bokuto’s antics. And that was also the reason why he and Himuro could get along very well; Kuroo also understood Murasakibara’s laziness because he had been dealing with Kenma for years.

Bokuto’s giggle intensified when Himuro asked, but he managed to answer, “The Sacred Band of Thebes was a group of chosen soldiers in greek mythology, consisted of male lovers.”

Kuroo caught Akaashi’s expression when Bokuto explained the name. He smiled softly and proudly, made Kuroo chuckled. These dorks were adorable.

“And since we’re all gay…,” Bokuto continued, “Doesn’t the name fit us perfectly? We’re all lovers here!”

Kuroo felt Akaashi’s sentiment to be honest. The Sacred Band of Thebes was too long for a band name and difficult to say, but Kuroo wouldn’t say that. “I like that name,” he said instead, made Bokuto vibrated in excitement. “We can call it The Babes for short, Bo. What do you think?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened at Kuroo’s idea, and he shouted his agreement, punched the air and then hugged Kuroo with a bear hug. “Bro! You are a genius!”

And that was how, they got their name.

* * *

 

Two months later, they got their first gig. It was at a small indie band festival on the other town, three hours car trip from theirs. Akaashi got the information and took a quick action to register them to the festival. The trip was very tiring, and no, Kuroo wasn’t talking about the distance—only Kuroo and Himuro could drive, so they took turns. Murasakibara slept all the time so he was pretty easy to handle, when he woke up, Kenma was there to keep him occupied until they found convenience store to buy snacks to shut him up. Kenma wasn’t a trouble himself. He was pretty excited because he found a lot of pokemons during their way, Kuroo only needed to feed him from time to time so the small guy didn’t die starving. Akaashi was never a trouble since the beginning of the time, so yes, the real problem was Bokuto. He was a ball of excitement in the first one and half hours. Couldn’t stop singing and talking, Kuroo could keep up with that, but when they were getting near to their destination, he started his dejected mode. And it was a lot worse than Kuroo had ever handle before. He was crying and whiling and even trying to snatch the wheel from Kuroo, because on his opinion, “We aren’t worth this chance we should just die instead,” and tried to drive them all to the nearest cliff. Gladly, everybody was save in the end, no harm done, and Bokuto back to his cheerful self.

Until they were all prepared on back stage, just waiting for the host to call them up to the stage. Bokuto started whining again. From, “What if we didn’t got called FOREVER and we have to wait here FOREVER,” or, “What if I choked on my microphone and Kuroo, BRO, what if your bass TRIED TO KILL YOU.” Kuroo was on his edge, really. Himuro stood by his side, hold on to him while he was shaking in a mute laughter. Such a caring boyfriend, laughing at his misery. Akaashi seemed like he had enough too, because the next thing, he cupped Bokuto’s face and kissed him senseless, even Kuroo needed to avert his gaze of the secondhand embarrassment.

“You want me to kiss you too?” Himuro teased him, made Kuroo grinned, and Himuro gave him a light peck on his cheek. Not bad.

Finally, they got called (of course, Bokuto’s thoughts didn’t make sense after all. They wouldn’t have to stay there _forever_ ), and when Kuroo saw the view from the stage for the very first time, he was overwhelmed. He didn’t think that there would be _so many_ people out there. It looked like the festival itself was quite popular already. Kuroo put his bass’ strap around his neck, started to tuning it. Murasakibara was a little bit pouty because nobody let him to have Kenma sat on his lap while he was performing (thank God they had Himuro who could calm him down before he threw any tantrums), but other than that, everything was okay.

“Who’s the leader?” the host asked them, apparently wanted to interview them a little before they started.

“Bokuto is,” Kuroo answered quickly, pointed at Bokuto, who then looked at him in disbelief. They actually didn’t really have a leader, but the band was Bokuto’s idea after all. And Bokuto was really good at talking and steering the crowd, so it should be his job.

“We call ourself The Sacred Band of Thebes!!” Bokuto explained cheerfully. “I know it’s too long, but it’s really cool, and if you wanna say it fast, you can call us THE BABES!!”

“What kind of songs you guys will play today?”

“We are kinda a metal band,” Bokuto answered, chuckled at his own words. “And we cover a lot of Oldcodex songs, since we haven’t really had our own songs yet. But please listen! I’m sure it’s worth it!”

And with that, the host ended her interview and gave them a cue to start.

To be honest, Kuroo was nervous. He knew the band wasn’t bad, it was pretty decent. But it was their first performance. All negative thoughts tended to crowd his mind, like he was afraid that Bokuto would have mental breakdown in the middle of their performance, or Kenma would find it was tiring and just left to search for another pokemon. But fortunately, none of that happened.

In fact, everything went very smoothly. Murasakibara played more powerful than when they were at practice (Kuroo suspected that maybe the purple head was just channeling his anger of not being allowed to have Kenma sat on his lap, but he still appreciated it), and Bokuto—hell, even Kuroo was amazed—his crowd control was exceeding expectation. He could raise the tension easily, and after one song, people were even more excited than before. Bokuto was definitely very good at setting the mood up. Kuroo was right at saying that he was their leader. He was the true mood-maker. He could get the audience to move with him, sing with him, and more over, when they were finishing their last song for this gig, Bokuto managed to dive himself to the crowd, and they were being very cooperative. It was the first crowd surfing Kuroo ever witnessed. Bokuto laughed out loud, happily. And after a few moments, he was back at the stage, shouting his gratitude to everyone, then led them back to backstage.

“That was awesome!” Bokuto screamed, still laughing cheerfully. Akaashi gave him a soft fond smile before kissing his boyfriend. Bokuto kissed Akaashi’s back, but at the same time lifting his fist to Kuroo. Kuroo grinned, bumped their fist together. It was indeed awesome.

* * *

“Seeing the crowd today, maybe we should start writing our own songs,” Kuroo said. It was five hours later, after their first gig. So it was technically no longer ‘today’, since their gig was last night and right now was four in the next morning. They drove back home safely, and Kuroo was exhausted. Himuro was behind the wheel most of the time during the trip back, but he was still tired.

Himuro chuckled, carefully took off Kuroo’s shoes so it didn’t dirty their bed. “Please take off your clothes, Tetsu. It stinks,” he warned.

Kuroo peeked from under his pillow. Himuro was stripping, and then pulled out Kuroo’s hoodie from the wardrobe. He put it on to cover his bare chest, but didn’t bother to put anything else beside his brief, and crawled back to bed, next to Kuroo.

“You sure love that hoodie,” Kuroo commented, still laying on his stomach with half of his face buried on his pillow. Himuro laughed. “It’s comfortable,” he answered shortly, then nudged Kuroo. “Get up, big baby. Go get change and cuddle with me.”

Kuroo snorted, but did as he told. He took off his shirt and his jeans, left his brief only, and plopped down to the bed, didn’t even bother to clean up after his dirty clothes on the floor.

“I will do the laundry tomorrow,” he said, recognizing the warning gaze from Himuro. Himuro laughed at that as he snuggled closer to Kuroo. Their size wasn’t actually very different. They had similar body type and Himuro was just around four centimeters shorter than Kuroo. Cuddle was awkward at first because they didn’t know how to accommodate their similar size, but right now, it came naturally to them.

Like how Himuro’s fingers automatically reached for Kuroo’s hair and ran it smoothly through his locks, made Kuroo purred appreciatively. And how Kuroo’s hand was rested perfectly on Himuro’s waist like it was belong there, slipped it under the hoodie to feel the warmth radiated from the other’s body. Himuro locked Kuroo’s leg with his and placed a trail of soft kisses on Kuroo’s jawline.

“You were saying about making our own songs?” Himuro whispered between the kisses, got Kuroo’s smirk back to his face, as he gazed at Himuro with half-lidded eyes.

“Yeah, what do you think about that?” Kuroo asked back. His hand started to slip further inside the hoodie, felt Himuro’s back muscles responded to his touch.

Kuroo could feel Himuro’s sly smile on the corner of his mouth. “I think it’s a great idea.” And without waiting for Kuroo’s respond, Himuro kissed him, nibbled his lower lip passionately. It didn’t take long for Kuroo to reciprocate it. He opened his mouth, twirled his tongue against Himuro’s invading one. Kuroo hold Himuro’s neck, tilted their head for better angle, and suddenly his exhaustion left him. Kuroo flipped them over, pinned Himuro down and put his leg between Himuro’s.

“I thought you were tired,” Himuro commented when Kuroo pulled back a little.

“I still have some adrenaline rush left due to the gig’s euphoria,” Kuroo remarked. Himuro snorted, but pulled Kuroo back to him to give him another long passionate kiss.

Their movements were slow and steady. Like they were trying to savor every aspects of the other’s body. Kuroo didn’t touch Himuro like he was a porcelain doll, but not too rough either. Every touch was at the right pressure, and Kuroo let Himuro explored him like he never before. It felt like dancing. Every body part was at the right place, everything moved accordingly. Their breath mingled as they became one, no one could tell where Kuroo started or where Himuro ended. Their fingers intertwined, and Kuroo felt like he was sensing everything about Himuro at the same time. When everything felt like too much, Kuroo’s grip on Himuro’s hand tightened, and they moaned each other’s name like a prayer. And unlike how it started, the ending was rather gave them warm and fuzzy feeling on their chest.

Kuroo could hear Himuro’s heavy breathing rivaled his, and he was on the verge of dozing off when his brain reconnected and he snapped his eyes open.

“What?” Himuro said, his voice was a little bit hoarse and Kuroo felt his heart bloomed about it, since he was the one who caused it.

“Let me wipe ourself clean, and then I’m gonna grab your guitar because I have this melody stuck in my mind already,” Kuroo said, quickly got up from the bed.

Himuro laughed at him. “You make our first song right after we had sex?”

* * *

If someone said to Kuroo that The Sacred Band of Thebes would get their own label, even their own fansclub in five years, Kuroo would laughed at them because either that person was extremely drunk, or extremely crazy.

But here they were now, in an interview at the national television, to talk about their tour and also their upcoming performance at Fuji Rock Festival. For the last two years, they had caught so many attentions worldwide. Kuroo didn’t expect them to be this popular, but it seemed that most people didn’t agree with him. Most medias stated that their band was very charming and refreshing—Kuroo didn’t even know what made them thought like that, because to be honest, he didn’t feel _charming_ or even _refreshing_ at all.

The Sacred Band of Thebes just finished their first national tour few days ago. The tour itself was a big success, in spite of some incidents like how Bokuto was suddenly silent in between songs break despite his usual over-friendly demeanor, and gave Kuroo a very terrified look.

“What’s up, bro?” Kuroo asked after he approached Bokuto.

“I forgot the lyric!” Bokuto whispered loudly, covered the microphone with his hand so the whole arena wouldn’t hear their conversation. And seriously, that made Kuroo almost laughed, both terrified and amused. Since Akaashi was back stage and he was the only one who could control Bokuto’s mood right now, he quickly patted Bokuto’s back to calm him down.

“Easy, Bo,” he said, tried to act cool because if he started to panic himself, Bokuto would definitely freak out. “Just make up some words. Our songs are mostly screams and growls anyway, nobody would notice.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

Kuroo nodded, assuring. There were not enough time to ask Akaashi to print out their lyrics because they were suppose to start in few seconds, so temporarily, that would do. But gladly, Kuroo’s plan worked. Nobody really noticed except him, Kenma and Himuro, and that was enough for now. Though, when he glanced at the backstage and saw Akaashi frowned at him, Kuroo quickly signaled him to print the rest of their lyrics. Just in case. The whole concert went well afterwards.

And also, that one time when Bokuto suddenly had a breakdown mid-song. He was singing the song Kuroo made, and the song was about a heartbreak indeed, but Kuroo didn’t think that Bokuto would actually cry for it.

“Bro!” Kuroo panicked, stopped playing and quickly kneeled near Bokuto. The rest of the band stopped playing too and the whole stadium was silent. “Hey, bro, you alright?”

“Noooo!” Bokuto whined, slumped down in the middle of the stage.

“What’s wrong, Bo?” Kuroo asked, calmly. Or at least, he  _tried_ to be.

“The song is really sad, bro, you know that? I’m so sorry for you. You loved Tsukki very much but you two didn’t work! Whyyyyy?”

Kuroo made a mental note not to make a song about his ex anymore. Never again. Fought the urge to facepalm, Kuroo circled his arm around Bokuto’s shoulder, rubbed it softly against his arms. “Hey, hey, listen, Bo. Tsukki and I are staying friends. We’re cool, okay? Look,” Kuroo quickly pointed at the VIP seats, where he recognized Tsukishima’s blond hair. The guy was frowned and shook his head at him, but Kuroo ignored it. Bokuto’s state was more important right now. “Look over there, Bo. Tsukki is there. See? We’re fine. We’re friends. No hard feelings between Tsukki and I. And I have Tatsuya now. Everything’s cool.”

Bokuto followed Kuroo’s direction, and his sobs lessened when he spotted Tsukishima.

“See?” Kuroo said again. “Tsukki, wave your hand to Bokuto, dammit. Proof it that we’re good.”

Exceed expectation, Tsukishima did as he told. He waved his hand lazily at Bokuto, and Bokuto immediately perked up. He waved back and smile came back full force on his face. Kuroo sighed in relief as Bokuto stood up.

“Tsukki and Kuroo are friends! Now, let’s continue!” Bokuto screamed into his microphone, and gladly, the audience was fine with the little fiasco and continued to be excited about their performance till the very last.

Little incidents like that kept happening during their tour, but somehow, their fans thought that it was very cute behavior of Bokuto so they didn’t complain much. Actually, it lessened Kuroo’s burden to handle Bokuto on stage because when the audience also realized that Bokuto almost had a breakdown, most of them quickly reacted by shouting encouragement and such. It was very helpful.

“Now, let’s read some messages the fans left for you guys!”

Aida Riko’s voice forced Kuroo’s mind back to the present. She was the host for today’s interview. A petite woman Kuroo saw a lot on TV few years ago. Now, she was interviewing them. It was pretty unbelievable.

Bokuto grinned as he saw the message popping up from the monitor. “Alright, first message is from Neko13—that’s a very cute username, Kuroo, bro, this person must be your fan—and the message says,” Bokuto paused for a moment, squinted his eyes a bit so he could see the message more clearly. Kuroo read the message too, Bokuto was right. It was from one of his fans. But then Kuroo saw the rest of the message and he was about to stop Bokuto from reading it but it was too late, Bokuto’s cheerful voice already spoke up, “’To Kuroo-san! You’re so handsome, cool and hot and I will drop my panties anytime! You make my ovaries explode!’ Wow, it sounds like a message from a girl. Kuroo loves you too, I bet! But unfortunately he has Himuro now, and I don’t want them to break up,” Bokuto responded to the message, still grinning happily, totally unaware that he just said some inappropriate things.

And seriously, Kuroo was thorn between laughing and cringing. Bokuto was so cute, but did he just seriously saying ‘panties’ and ‘ovaries explode’ in a national television? Kenma looked like he was embarrassed too, while Akaashi facepalmed next to him, and Himuro… well, he already buried his face on Kuroo’s shoulder as he laughed inaudibly. Only Murasakibara who wasn’t affected by that and even Riko was giggling.

“That’s a very heartwarming message indeed,” Riko took over, tried to control the situation. “Okay, Kuroo-san, next message please,” she quickly said and Kuroo followed up. Fortunately, there were no more controversial messages. At first, Kuroo thought they would receive messages from mostly girls, but it turned out that their fans were pretty balance between girls and boys. Now that he thought about it, there were a lot of men who came to their concert too. And they were all thinking of Bokuto like some sort of their prince or something.

“How The Sacred Band of Thebes was created? Who had the first idea?” Riko asked after the message-reading session was done. Kuroo took the chance to talk, gave Bokuto his signature grin.

“Bokuto of course,” Kuroo answered smoothly. “He had the initial idea, and even he was the one who came up with the awesome name.”

“Kuroo helped a lot too,” Bokuto chimed in, “And also the others. He helped me gathered the members and think a cute abbreviation for us too.”

“So, Bokuto came up with the idea, with the name, and he’s also the leader of this band?” Riko said again, amazed. “That’s very amazing.”

“Bokuto is actually more than that,” Kuroo responded, “As you all know, he’s a great vocalist. He’s a also a great mood maker. Tatsuya and I might be the one who compose a lot of songs and everything, but he’s the true heart of this band. He’s our inspiration. Without him, we wouldn’t be here. And I’m pretty sure all Babes agree with that,” Kuroo ended his sentence, looked at Bokuto once again and his best friend was almost in tears. But gladly, he didn’t cry. He sniffled a bit, but then smiled widely and mouthed, ‘I love you,’ to him.

* * *

They were finally done with all the press and television interviews, and it was the night before they would perform at Fuji Rock Festival. Murasakibara and Kenma were fast asleep already (Kenma might be still awake though, playing games, but he must be in bed already with his purple giant of a boyfriend). Himuro and Akaashi were doing the last minute checking of their equipments and song list and everything else, Kuroo actually wanted to help, but Akaashi asked him to accompanied Bokuto. So here he was, with Bokuto, at the balcony of their hotel room. Bokuto was at his second bottle of beer while Kuroo was just started.

When he entered the balcony, Bokuto was actually sitting alone, seemed like he was thinking about something. Kuroo ruffled his hair to distract him a bit before he sat down and asked, “What are you thinking?”

Bokuto chuckled at him over that question. “You, actually.”

Kuroo blinked in surprise, didn’t expect that answer. “Me?” he repeated, and Bokuto nodded.

“Yeah. You. I just wanna say, thank you very much, Bro.”

“Okay,” Kuroo said, slowly as he put his beer bottle down on the small table between them. “But, what for?”

“For everything,” Bokuto answered, as if it explained everything, but Kuroo was still confused. Bokuto laughed at seeing Kuroo’s expression. “I mean, you took me seriously years ago when I said I wanted to form a band. It was very spontaneous and ridiculous and out of the blue, but you did what I wanted anyway. You didn’t even laugh at me,” Bokuto paused to sip his beer, but Kuroo stayed still to listen.

Bokuto laughed softly after his sip, and continued, “I know I didn’t help much with this band. I know I made a lot of trouble instead of helping,” he snorted to himself, “My point is, The Sacred Band of Thebes wouldn’t exist if it wasn’t because of you, Kuroo. Yet in every interviews, you always said that it’s all on me?” Bokuto clicked his tongue and shook his head in amusement. “I know you say that to make me happy, but you have to give yourself some credit, Bro. A lot of credit even. Because I’m so happy already, and it all thanks to you.”

Bokuto ended his speech, turned to look at Kuroo with his goofy grin. Kuroo didn’t realize that he was in the verge of crying until Bokuto reached out to his face. “Oh, shit, don’t cry, Bro. Himuro will kill me,” he whispered, sounded a little bit panic. And Kuroo chuckled, swatted Bokuto’s hand from his face to hold it.

“How about I say the band is us on the next interview?” he offered, and Bokuto smiled brightly at that.

“I know you’re such a genius, Bro. I like that.”

“Alright,” Kuroo hold up his bottle of beer, “Let’s do a toast for our performance tomorrow.”

Bokuto followed his lead, bumped his own bottle to Kuroo’s with a soft tud. “Tomorrow will be a blast,” he said.

Kuroo smirked, and nodded. “It will indeed,” he agreed sincerely.

**-end-**

**Author's Note:**

> The profile of the band and also the profile of all band members can be checked [here](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/147176269344/the-sacred-band-of-thebes) :)
> 
> The Babes' music is something similar with Oldcodex, Alexandros, or Bloom of Youth by OxT.
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettaverse)!! Let's talk about anything and everything! XD


End file.
